tractorsfandomcom-20200215-history
VR6 engine
The VR6 engine is an internal combustion engine configuration, consisting of six cylinders. It was developed by the Volkswagen Group in the late 1980s, and evolutions of the original variant are still produced by them. It is technically closer to an inline engine, but with the two banks of cylinders offset and tilted from each other by a narrow angle of either 10.6 or 15 degrees - instead of the more common 45°, 60°, or 90° as found on conventional Vee engines. Description — a''': straight engine, '''b: V engine, c': VR engine]] The name VR6 comes from the combination of German words "Verkürzt" and "Reihenmotor" meaning "shortened inline engine" This engine configuration can also be described as a "staggered six", in keeping with the narrow angle geometry of the Lancia Fulvia staggered-four, developed in the late-1950s (a continuation of Lancia's V4 design practice dating back to the 1920s). The Volkswagen VR6 was specifically designed for transverse engine installations in front-wheel drive vehicles. The narrow angle of 15° between the two 'rows' in the VR6 engine is a more compact size than a conventional V6 design. This made it possible for Volkswagen to install six-cylinder engines in existing four-cylinder cars. The wider configuration of a conventional V6 engine would have required an extensive redesign of the vehicles to enlarge the engine compartment. The VR6 is also able to use the firing order of a straight-six engine. The narrow angle between cylinders allows the use of just one 'cylinder bank', and one cylinder head - whereas conventional Vee engines have two cylinder banks and require two separate cylinder heads. This arrangement also allows for two overhead camshafts to drive all the valves. This simplifies engine construction and reduces costs. In early 12 valve VR6 engines, there were two overhead camshafts with six cam lobes on each. The forward camshaft has three intake valve lobes and three exhaust valve lobes to control the frontmost three cylinders. The rear camshaft is designed the same way, but controls the rearmost three cylinders. The operating principle of this design is most similar to a single overhead camshaft (SOHC) design. Later 24 valve VR6 engines still had two overhead camshafts, but with 12 cam lobes each. However, the operation of the camshafts in the 24 valve engine is different from that of the earlier 12 valve engine, in that the front camshaft only operates the intake valves, and the rear camshaft only operates the exhaust valves. The operating principle of this design is most similar to a double overhead camshaft (DOHC) design. There are several different variants of the VR6 engine. The original VR6 engine displaced 2.8 litres and featured a 12 valve design (two valves per cylinder). These engines produced a DIN-rated power output of , and of torque. Detailed specifications ' (DOHC) design - however, this diagram fails to show the required different length valve shafts.]] The original VR6 engine features a one-piece grey cast iron crankcase and cylinder block, and one lightweight aluminium alloy crossflow cylinder head, with two valves per cylinder, operated by chain-driven overhead camshafts. All fuel and ignition requirements of the VR6 engine are controlled by Bosch Motronic engine control unit (ECU). This engine management system features a Mass flow sensor, dual knock sensors for cylinder-selective ignition knock regulation, and Lambda regulation for the air/fuel mixture. Exhaust gases are channeled through a three-way catalytic converter. Volkswagen Group identifies the original VR6 by the chassis "AAA" engine ID code. It operates on the four-stroke cycle, has an engine displacement of 2.8 litres. The 2.8 VR6 cylinder bore diameter is , and the piston stroke is , although some European engines had a displacement of 2.9 litres (this variant identified by the "ABV" engine ID code). The 2.9 VR6 cylinder bore diameter is , and the piston stroke is . The "Vee" angle is 15°, and the compression ratio (CR) is 10:1. The drop-forged steel, six-throw crankshaft runs in seven main bearings. The connecting rod bearing journals are offset 22° to one another. Two overhead camshafts (OHCs) operate the automatic hydraulic valve lifters which, in turn, open and close the intake valves and exhaust valves. Since the two 'rows' of pistons and cylinders share a single cylinder head and head gasket, the piston crown (or top surface) is tilted. Intake and exhaust valves need different camshafts to vary valve overlap (they may be coaxial like in some 90° V8). To minimize the number of camshafts, both rows share their camshafts (similar some 90° V8s). The intake and exhaust ports pass closely within the cylinder head; this then heats the intake air/fuel mixture ''before it is ignited by the spark plug, which limits the amount of timing advance that can be used due to an increased possibility of pre-detonation of the air/fuel mixture and has the effect of reducing power. This also cools the exhaust gasses, which hampers the operation of the catalytic converter. Because of the cylinder arrangement in the VR6 - with two rows of combustion chambers within the same cylinder head, the intake and exhaust ports between the two rows of cylinders are of varying lengths. Without compensation, these varying port lengths would result in the two rows of cylinders producing different amounts of power at a particular engine RPM. Depending on the specific generation of VR6, the difference in port lengths are compensated for by specific tuning of the intake manifold, the camshaft overlap and lift profile, or a combination thereof. In the original VR6, exhaust gases are channeled from two 3-branch cast iron exhaust manifolds (one dedicated to three cylinders) into a sheathed Y-pipe. From there, they are channeled into a single flow pipe, before passing over the heated oxygen sensor, and then to the catalytic converter. The fuel injectors, operated by the Bosch Motronic engine control unit (ECU) system, are mounted behind the bend of the intake manifolds. The water pump housing is cast integral with the cylinder block. VR6 engines also use an additional auxiliary electric pump to circulate the engine coolant whilst the engine is running, and also during the cooling fan 'after-run' cycle, in addition to the belt-driven main water pump. A replaceable oil filter cartridge element is used on the VR6 engine. The sump-mounted oil pump is driven via an intermediate shaft. An oil pressure control valve is integrated in the pump. The one-piece cylinder block and crankcase is made from pearlitic grey cast iron with microalloyed steel (microalloy). The two rows of three cylinders are arranged at a 15° axial angle from the crankshaft. The cylinder bores are in diameter, with a spacing of between cylinders. They are staggered, but overlap along the length of the engine block - to allow the engine to be shorter and more compact than conventional V6 engines. The centerline of the cylinders are also offset from the centerline of the crankshaft by . To accommodate the offset cylinder placement and narrow "Vee" design, the connecting rod bearing journals are offset 22° to each other. This also allows the use of a 120° firing interval between cylinders. The firing order is: 1, 5, 3, 6, 2, 4. History and evolution VR6 in a Volkswagen Corrado]] | length = | diameter = | width = | height = | weight = | block = | head = | valvetrain =DOHC/2 valves per cylinder/4 valves per cylinder | supercharger = | turbocharger = | fuelsystem = multipoint indirect injection | fueltype = petrol | oilsystem = | coolingsystem = | power = | specpower = | torque = | compression = 10.8:1 | fuelcon = | specfuelcon = | oilcon = | application = SEAT Toldeo Volkswagen New Beetle Volkswagen Bora Volkswagen Golf Volkswagen Passat}} | length = | diameter = | width = | height = | weight = | block = | head = | valvetrain =DOHC/2 valves per cylinder | supercharger = | turbocharger = | fuelsystem = multipoint indirect injection | fueltype = petrol | oilsystem = | coolingsystem = | power = | specpower = | torque = | compression = | fuelcon = | specfuelcon = | oilcon = }} | length = | diameter = | width = | height = | weight = | block = | head = | valvetrain =DOHC/2 valves per cylinder | supercharger = | turbocharger = | fuelsystem = commonrail multipoint indirect injection | fueltype = petrol | oilsystem = | coolingsystem = | power = | specpower = | torque = | compression = | fuelcon = | specfuelcon = | oilcon = }} | length = | diameter = | width = | height = | weight = | block = | head = | valvetrain =DOHC/4 valves per cylinder | supercharger = | turbocharger = | fuelsystem = multipoint indirect injection/FSI commonrail direct injection | fueltype = petrol | oilsystem = | coolingsystem = | power = | specpower = | torque = | compression = 11.3:1 | fuelcon = | specfuelcon = | oilcon = | application = Audi A3 3.2 Audi TT 3.2 Porsche Cayenne Volkswagen Transporter (T5) 3.2 Volkswagen Golf MkIV R32 (US/Australia) Volkswagen Golf MkV R32 Volkswagen Passat 3.2 FSI (AKZ) Volkswagen Touareg}} | length = | diameter = | width = | height = | weight = | block = | head = | valvetrain =DOHC/4 valves per cylinder | supercharger = | turbocharger = | fuelsystem = FSI commonrail direct injection | fueltype = petrol | oilsystem = | coolingsystem = | power = | specpower = | torque = | compression = 12.0:1 | fuelcon = | specfuelcon = | oilcon = }} The Volkswagen Group VR6 engine was introduced in Europe by Volkswagen in 1991, in the Passat and Corrado; and in North America the following year. The Passat, Passat Variant (estate/wagon), and U.S.-specification Corrado used the original 2.8 litre design; the European-specification Corrado and the 4WD Passat Syncro received a 2.9-litre version with . This version also had a free flowing (2.5 in) catalytic converter, sharper camshafts, fuel pressure regulator, enlarged inlet manifold, and larger throttle body.It was also sold to Mercedes Benz for use in their vans, and designated as M104.900. The 2.9-litre engine, as destined for the Corrado, was originally designed to benefit from a dual-tract variable-length inlet manifold - called the VSR ( ), and made by Pierburg for Volkswagen Motorsport. This gave extra low-down torque, but was deleted before production on cost grounds, and was instead offered as an aftermarket option. This design was later sold to Schrick, who redesigned it and offered it as the Schrick VGI ("Variable Geometry Intake"). In 1992, with the introduction of the Volkswagen Golf Mk3, a six-cylinder engine was available for the first time in a lower-midsize segment hatchback in Europe. North America waited until 1994 to receive this engine; at the same time, the European model started to use the 2.9-litre in the VR6 Syncro model. The corresponding Vento/Jetta VR6 versions appeared in the same years. Volkswagen Group removed a cylinder from the VR6 in 1997 to create the VR5 (aka 'V5'), the second block to use an uneven number of cylinders in a Vee design after the Honda V3 triples of MotoGP fame. This version, which had a 2.3-litre capacity, was capable of , and had a maximum torque of . It was introduced in the Passat in 1997, and the Golf and Bora in 1999. Further modifications were added to the design in 1999, with the introduction of the 24-valve 2.8-litre VR6. This engine produced , and of torque. The new version was not available in the Passat (as it was incompatible with the then-current generation's longitudinal engine layout), but was introduced as the range-topper in the Golf and Bora for European markets under engine codes AQP and AUE from 1999. The VR6 name was dropped as a commercial designation, and the 4WD system (now renamed 4motion) became standard on the V6 (VR6) in Europe. The corresponding multi-valve V5 was only released in 2001, with a 20 PS power increase, to . The multi-valve V6 (VR6) was introduced in North America in 2001 aboard the T4 Eurovan, producing , and in the GTI in 2002 (where it retained the VR6 name). In 1999, an updated 12-valve VR6 model was released for the North American market A4-platform Golf Mk4/GTI/Jetta product line. This new VR6 improved performance via updated camshafts, variable geometry intake manifold, an increased compression ratio of 10.5:1, and updated emissions equipment. Power increased to at 5,800 rpm, while torque increased to at 3,200 rpm. This engine option was available from 1999.5—2002, when it was replaced by the revised 24-valve engine, engine code BDE, at the same time as the European market also introduced this revised engine. In 2001, the VR6 was enlarged to 3.2 litres, to create a limited-production, high-performance, version of the New Beetle called Beetle RSi. The Beetle RSi was the first production vehicle to use the 3.2 litre 24-valve VR6 engine. This engine was later used in the Mk4 Golf R32, and was also introduced in the original Audi TT. According to Volkswagen Group, these variants produced in TT trim (engine ID code: BHE), and in R32 trim (engine ID code: BFH/BML). The then range-topping 3.2-litre VR6 was later used in the current Audi A3 and the Mk5 Golf R32. In 2005, the European market version of Volkswagen's sixth generation Passat, now with a transverse engine layout, went on sale with a revised version of the 3.2-litre VR6 as its top-spec engine. For North America, the Passat received a new 3.6-litre VR6 with a narrower 10.6 degree cylinder angle, producing . These revised 3.2 and 3.6 feature Fuel Stratified Injection (FSI). This new 3.2 FSI VR6 develops at 6,250 rpm, and at 3,000 rpm. The introduction of the Passat VR6 also marked the first time a VR6 powered vehicle was made available in North America before Europe. The Passat R36, available from early 2008, received an uprated version of the 3.6 FSI VR6 engine, with at 6,600 rpm and at 2,400 rpm, standard 4motion four-wheel drive, and standard Direct-Shift Gearbox (DSG). The first generation Porsche Cayenne base model is powered by a 3.2-liter VR6 engine producing 250 hp (190 kW); modifications in the exhaust manifold allow power to peak at 6700 rpm. This is the same 3.2-liter motor found on a Volkswagen Touareg and Volkswagen R32. Usage VR6 The VR6 engine was used by Volkswagen in: *Volkswagen Golf Mk3 *Volkswagen Golf Mk4 *Volkswagen Golf Mk5 *Volkswagen Vento/Volkswagen Jetta Mk3 *Volkswagen Bora/Volkswagen Jetta Mk4 *Volkswagen Jetta Mk6 (possibly) *Volkswagen New Beetle *Volkswagen Corrado *Volkswagen Passat (B3, B4, and B6 chassis) *Volkswagen Passat CC *Volkswagen Phaeton *Volkswagen Touareg *Volkswagen Sharan / SEAT Alhambra / Ford Galaxy *Volkswagen Transporter/Caravelle/Multivan T4 and T5 *Volkswagen Passat NMS The VR6 is also used in other Volkswagen Group products, namely: *Audi A3 Mk2 *Audi TT both generations *Audi Q7 *Porsche Cayenne *SEAT León *Škoda Superb (B6, 3T) VR5 The VR5 was used by in the following Volkswagen Group products: *Volkswagen Golf Mk4 *Volkswagen Bora *Volkswagen Passat (B5) *Volkswagen New Beetle *SEAT Toledo Mk2 Other applications of "VR" technology Volkswagen Group has also developed a series of engines which combine two narrow angle "V" cylinder banks mated together at 72 degrees. These compound VR engines are referred to as "W engines" by VW Group. For example, two VR6 banks mated together at 72 degrees result in a W12 engine configuration, which is significantly shorter than a conventional V12 engine, but only marginally wider. W8 engine and W16 engine designs were developed in a similar fashion. The W8 uses two four-cylinder "VR4" banks mated together, and the W16 combines two "VR8" banks. References External links *Volkswagen's VR6 and W-engines Category:Volkswagen engines Category:Audi Category:SEAT Category:Škoda Category:Piston engine configurations Category:6 (model number)